


Why Would I Want To See You?

by punkrockhanzoshimada (tenlittlecock_bites)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, i might make a second part to this and make it happy but who knows at this point, im feeling super shitty so I'm hurting hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/punkrockhanzoshimada
Summary: Hanzo confesses his feelings for McCree but Jesse doesn't feel the same.





	Why Would I Want To See You?

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling really shitty and hurting Hanzo helped. Second part to make this a happy ending may come but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_”I'm in love with you.”_

_“Well that's… mighty kind of you Hanzo and I'm flattered but--”_

_“No worries, I wasn't expecting anything out of this confession.”_

It's been three days since McCree has seen Hanzo. Or… since really _anyone_ has. He can't help but run over the last conversation he had with the archer in his mind as he makes his way down the halls, a tray of food in one hand, using the other to knock when he arrives at the room that is his destination.

He's not surprised when there's no answer, and instead uses his (stolen from Winston) keycard to override the lock, the electronic door opening with a faint swoosh.

Stepping into the room is like a whole new slap to the face. He's been in Hanzo’s room countless times before, either to wait for him to get ready for training or to just hang out. Usually the room is in pristine order, everything in its proper place and no clutter except for sometimes more candles on the little table than usual. Now, the room was in shambles, candles and incense holders knocked over onto the floor, the table they usually sit on laying on its side. The only light comes from the hall, McCree barely able to make out a dark form moving on the bed.

“Leave Genji.” Hanzo's voice says from the dark mass of what McCree is realizing are blankets. Or… as close as to Hanzo's as this hoarse, broken sounding voice can be. McCree feels a pang of guilt twist in his gut.

“It's not Genji. No one’s seen ya come out for a meal the past couple a days so I brought you some food.” McCree says, stepping forward and setting the tray on Hanzo’s nightstand, the alarm clock knocked onto the floor and blinking at 12:00. He reaches to turn on the lamp as Hanzo sits up.

The archer squints in the sudden light, eyes adjusting before he's staring at McCree, the gunslinger staring right back. Hanzo has his moments, but usually he's the perfect picture of etiquette and… put-togetherness. But now, his hair was down and knotted in some places, dark circles like bruises underneath his eyes, eyes dull and hollow.

“Why did you come here?” 

“Well I was worried about you, Han.”

Hanzo scoffs at that before laughing bitterly, not even looking at McCree as he shakes his head, “Did you really think that, out of everyone on this base, I would want to see you right now?” He asks, and McCree feels his gut wrench again.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I haven't been able to eat or sleep for days because you broke my heart and you decided that coming to see by breaking into my room would be a good idea.” Hanzo snaps, finally looking at him, although the look is bittersweet considering the firey glare he's receiving, “I have been hiding out because out of everyone on this base you're the person I least want to see but has the annoying habit of showing up where you're least wanted.”

“Hey now.” McCree protests, stepping forward, feeling his anger start to bristle, “That's uncalled for. You didn't _have_ to tell me you love me, no one was forcin you to! You can't just sit in here all day every day neglecting your training and the rest of the team that relies on you just because--”

“I thought you felt the same!” Hanzo interrupts, his shout probably able to be heard round the base, “I thought maybe with all your flirting and touching and innuendos that maybe you felt the same about me as I did about you but I was _wrong_!”

Hanzo seems to lose all his fight after that, shoulders slumping as he ducks his head, sighing heavily, “Please… go.” He says, the exhaustion and defeat in his voice causing McCree’s anger to dissipate instantly.

“Alright Han… I'm sorry.” He says before turning and leaving the room, listening as the door slides shut behind him, the sound of glass shattering following a moment later, causing him to flinch.


End file.
